voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Be My Princess 2
Be My Princess 2 is a dating sim game created by Voltage. It is the sequel to Be My Princess, set 50 years after the first game and features the original six princes' grandsons and son plus two new princes. And true to it's predecessor, the story will follow you as you and your prince fall in love with each other. In the midst of that, you must also try to manage both your feelings for the prince and your career. It is available on Android and iPhone. Voltage has released a party app version of this game called "王子様のプロポーズEternal Kiss" on September 27, 2016. It is still in Japanese and can be found here for Android and iPhone. Overview You are an apprentice patisserie, one day a turn of events leads to an encounter with the princes and attend a party as their dance partner. You cherish the moment as if it were a dream and resume your normal life the next day only to find the butler from Nobel Michel at your door step and he informs you that you have been invited to a marriage interview with the prince. Introduction and Relationship Chart BMP2_Chara_Intro.jpg Prologue The story begins with a brief introduction as to what you will be expecting - a marriage interview as a potential bride to the selected prince. While you are at work, your boss, Yosef, informs you of a parade that is being held for the two princes, Prince Aslan of Shaharazal and Crown Prince Ivan of Sanct Sybil, who will be visiting Nobel Michel. However, you are not very interested, reasoning that your world and the princes' world differ greatly and that your priorities are set on being a great patisserie. But you head out to take a look anyway. While there, the streets were filled with squeals from women as the princes make their appearances. You see Crown Prince Ivan and Prince Aslan in a fancy open car, their demeanors are the polar opposite of one another. While Aslan waves to the crowds with a smile, Ivan sits there with a straight face. Then, while you watch, two little boys start pushing their way through the crowds, you bend down and ask them what they were up to. They tell you that they want Ivan's autograph and head for the car before you could stop them. The bodyguards block them and reprimand them for approaching Ivan but Ivan finally speaks. Everyone becomes dead silent and he gets out of the car, takes their pens and gives them his autograph. He then pats the boys on their heads. You stare at this change of scenery, commenting on Ivan's kindness and suddenly Ivan looks your way. Your eyes happen to meet but he turns around and reenters the car. Back at the bakery, your store receives a message from the castle, apparently there had been some mistake in an order and the castle had not received their flour and asked if they could use yours. You and Yosef drive to the palace but the car breaks down. So, the two of you decide to return to the bakery and use the truck but thankfully a car was driving by and you ask them to stop. A gentleman steps out and you do not recognize who this man is but he does lend you a hand and drive you to the palace. You arrive at the castle and you are pushing a cart of flour to the kitchen, but then a fancy car pulls up and a prince, named Kuon, and his butler appears. He appears to be uninterested in the situation despite his butler's constant reminder to greet people. While you continue pushing your cart, a bag of flour falls and your reaction alerts the prince and he comes to your aid. Though you politely reject his offer to help he still does so. In the kitchen, the prince had already left and the head pastry chef thanks you for bringing the flour. The chef then asks for your help in decorating a cake and you help him. As you continue to work, you overhear the other chefs talking about the princes finding their potential brides. After finishing your work, you head home by walking through the garden, memorized by the size of the garden and the beautiful roses you are unaware of the person hiding in the bushes. He grabs you and hide you with him. A voice calls out and you discover that the man you are hiding with is Prince Aslan. It appears that the prince is hiding from the woman who was calling out to him. Still hiding in the bushes, he speaks to you, although you are at a lost for words. Then the voice calls out again in desperation and Prince Aslan has no choice but to leave. Suddenly, the pastry chef calls you and tells you that Prince Hayden of the Kingdom of Philip wants to see you. At the banquet hall, you meet Prince Hayden and discuss about the cake you had decorated. He asks if you could do write down the instructions for his pastry chef for a private memorial service in honor of his late grandfather, King Wilfred. You are delighted to be praised by the prince but soon became self-conscious and you hide your hands, Prince Hayden took notice and roughly takes your hands to take a look at them, you comment how gross they must look, only to complimented by Prince Hayden that they are beautiful as he continues holding your hands. This causes jealousy amongst the female attendees and they give you piercing stares, Prince Oliver, calls out to Hayden, causing even more jealousy from the other women as the two of them continue to speak to you. Prince Oliver then decides to take you by the arm and drag you out of this situation. You now just want to leave and end up bumping into someone and splashed with wine by that person. The woman recognizes you as the pastry chef and tells you that you are obviously not a candidate, you have no idea what she means. Suddenly, the hall darkens and the spotlight is now placed onto the stage where the six princes are, one of them is the man who had given you a ride to the palace, Crown Prince Sieg. Prince Hayden then talks about Nobel Expo, to which you ask a waiter about it but before he could reply the bouquet toss begins. Thinking it this is the perfect time to leave, you begin to walk away but you soon catch the bouquet... on your head. You are then dragged into a room to change into a dress. You then step back into the hall once more, it is then that the chosen prince will dance with you. You can choose: Hayden, Kuon, Sieg, Oliver, Ivan or Aslan. |-|Hayden= In a refined manner Hayden asks you to dance and you accept nervously. You also tell Hayden you can’t dance and he says that he’ll have them play something simpler. The music begins; Hayden warps his arm around your waist, causing you to stiffen. He then whispers into your ear telling you to relax and follow his lead. Compared to when he asked you dance, you take note that he’s acting differently. While he dances with excellence, you have difficulty and snide remarks are made at you. You feel embarrassed and look down, Hayden urges you to look at him and says that he understands this is your first time dancing therefore it is hard. But you reply with not wanting to embarrass him, although he asks if he looks like he is. However, he says if you don’t want to embarrass him, look up at his face, slowly you start to feel calmer and your movements become more natural. He compliments that you’re a quick learner. Then you look straight at his eyes and you evade his question when he notices you’re looking at him. He puts a finger to your lips and says you can tell him anything. You answer that he’s acting differently from before. He replies that he needs to act as the “perfect prince” in front of his people. He then says he’s rather shocked you caught the bouquet on your head; you defend yourself by saying that it was his bouquet that hit your head. Although you call yourself a big mouth and think that Hayden isn’t interested in you excuses, you felt Hayden’s eyes looking at you once more. You finally ask him why he chose you amongst the beautiful women and with an expressionless face he answers it’s because you didn’t care about the bouquet and were leaving. Then, the music stops and Hayden bows gracefully thanking you for the dance. Although he acted perfectly you can see a hint of loneliness in his eyes. You felt that despite his direct and blunt attitude he appeared to be friendlier now. You are now be escorted home by Zain, he compliments your dancing but you replied that it was the opposite and said that Hayden must’ve regretted choosing you the moment you started dancing with him. Zain said it didn’t look horrible at all when Hayden called out to him to stop. He runs to the limousine and looks at you as you in the car asking if you’ll be at the bakery the next day which you are. You have to prepare some batter in the early morning and he apologizes for preventing you from getting home and he also comments on your passion as a pastry chef. You feel your heartbeat go faster. Hayden then strokes your hair about points out that there’s flour in your hair. He made sure Zain will take you home safely and leaves. As Zain is driving you home, Zain begins to talk about Hayden and that he is extremely responsible in his duties and cares deeply for his country, always placed it first above himself. When you get home, you felt as if it was just dream and although you want to tell your friends you know they won’t believe you. The next morning, you’re getting ready for work when someone rings the doorbell. You answer and it’s Zain again and this time to escort you to your marriage interview with Prince Hayden?! You’re very shocked and he explains to you that the purpose of the bouquet toss yesterday was to search for a potential bride. And Zain presents to you a gift from Hayden, inside is a dress and the appropriate accessories. You pinch your cheeks at this unbelievable outcome. |-|Kuon= Before you could turn around, Kuon takes you by your hand and the two of you start to dance. You thank him for helping you with the flour though he doesn’t quite remember. After a while the music stops and Kuon was quick to release your hand. He says the dance is over now and you quickly get his attention because you still wanted to thank him properly. You remind him that it was he who helped you with the flour, he obviously still doesn’t remember but you still thanked him. He leans closer to study your face and you ask him what’s wrong. He finally remembers and calls you the “flour girl”, you correct him saying that you were the one delivering the flour. Apparently, the reason why he doesn’t remember is because you looked so different compared to now and therefore he didn’t recognized you. You called him a life saver because he lead you to the kitchen since you had no idea where it was, only then you learned that he just wanted to get away from people though you don’t quite understand what he meant. He asked what you do and you tell him you’re a pastry chef and the reason you were at the castle. You apologize that he had to dance with you but he says it doesn’t matter who he dances with. It is then that you think he’s hard to read and felt that he was brushing you off. Kuon asks if you’ve ever been to something like this and you haven’t. You feel out of place. He wonders where you go to socialize and you tell him. Giving him an example of something called “dives” and he wonders what they are. You explain to him that they are cheap places that sell drinks and food - a place to hang out. He smiles, saying that you are a regular person indeed. You notice the slight smile and he calls out to Zain to take you home. You didn’t quite understand what Kuon meant by “regular person” and wonders if he was making fun of you. You return home, sighing at this unbelievable dream come true. Wanting to tell someone, you reach for your phone but stop because no one would obviously believe you. The next morning, you’re getting ready for work when someone rings the doorbell. You answer and it’s Zain again and this time to escort you to your marriage interview with Prince Kuon?! You’re very shocked and he explains to you that the purpose of the bouquet toss yesterday was to search for a potential bride. And Zain presents to you a gift from Kuon, inside is a dress and the appropriate accessories. You pinch your cheeks at this unbelievable outcome. |-|Sieg= Coming soon… |-|Oliver= Coming soon… |-|Ivan= Coming soon… |-|Aslan= Aslan calls out to you and you recognize him as the man you met in the gardens. You gently lay your hand on his when he offers it. He ask if you've ever danced before and you say that it's your first time. Then, Aslan takes you outside and to a balcony. He explains that he didn't want to dance in front of everyone and that the out here is very beautiful and suggests to dance here. You're nervous because you don't know how to dance but he eases your worries and ask to just follow his lead. You compliment him for being a good dancer, though he answers that he has to as he is royalty. He eventually says that he needs to return and you take note of his dark eyes as it was "both mysterious and beautiful". He mentions that he didn't want to be a ruler but he appears to have some hope that it's not too bad. He then smiles at you, nuzzles his face onto your neck. He remembers you by what smelled like when you met him in the gardens. You tell him that you use vanilla extract a lot in your baking which is probably why you smell like that. He says something unexpected next - wanting to keep you by his side forever. You exclaim in shock and he starts laughing with an expression of a little boy. He compliments your adorable surprised face and says that you look like Lavi. Zain then appears and reminds Aslan that leaving a party is not appropriate, Aslan however, doesn't care, asking if there's a difference in being present or not. Zain yet again, reminds him that he is one of the guests of honor, though Aslan responds with a defeated expression. You try to apologize but Zain says you don't need to as this is how the prince is. Zain then takes you home, and you can't sink in what happened. Wanting to tell someone, you reach for your phone but stop because no one would obviously believe you. The next morning, you’re getting ready for work when someone rings the doorbell. You answer and it’s Zain again and this time to escort you to your marriage interview with Prince Aslan?! You’re very shocked and he explains to you that the purpose of the bouquet toss yesterday was to search for a potential bride. And Zain presents to you a gift from Aslan, inside is a dress and the appropriate accessories. You pinch your cheeks at this unbelievable outcome. The Characters Main Characters Hayden A. Spencer Kuon J. Casiraghi Sieg Lieben Oliver Button Ivan Chernenkov Aslan Mafdir Kevin A. Alford Maximillion Levaincois Minor Characters Available Stories |-|Season 1= - Main= } *Hayden A. Spencer *Kuon J. Casiraghi *Sieg Lieben *Oliver Button *Ivan Chernenkov *Aslan Mafdir *Kevin A. Alford *Maximillion Levaincois - Sequel= } *Hayden A. Spencer *Kuon J. Casiraghi *Sieg Lieben *Oliver Button *Ivan Chernenkov *Aslan Mafdir *Kevin A. Alford *Maximillion Levaincois - Royal Wedding= } *Hayden A. Spencer *Kuon J. Casiraghi *Sieg Lieben *Oliver Button *Ivan Chernenkov *Aslan Mafdir *Kevin A. Alford *Maximillion Levaincois }} |-|Season 2= N/A |-|Sub Stories= - His PoV= } *His POV: Hayden *His POV: Kuon *His POV: Sieg *His POV: Oliver *His PoV: Ivan *His POV: Aslan *His POV: Kevin *His POV: Max - Specials= } *My Day Off Part 1 *My Day Off Part 2 *My Royal Wedding *Anniversary Date *Tantalizing Time Travel: Philip *Tantalizing Time Travel: DresVan *Tantalizing Time Travel: Sanct Sybil *A Day for Love *At Milady's Service: Hayden *At Milady's Service: Kuon *At Milady's Service: Sieg *At Milady's Service: Oliver *At Milady's Service: Ivan *At Milady's Service: Aslan *At Milady's Service: Kevin *At Milady's Service: Max *Love Trip *Royal Birthday Kisses ~Hayden~ *Royal Birthday Kisses ~Kuon~ *Royal Birthday Kisses ~Sieg~ *Royal Birthday Kisses ~Oliver~ *Royal Birthday Kisses ~Ivan~ *Royal Birthday Kisses ~Alsan~ *Royal Birthday Kisses ~Kevin~ *Royal Birthday Kisses ~Max~ *A Royal Getaway Part 1 *A Royal Getaway Part 2 *To Court a Princess *For the Love of a Princess *Runaway Prince }} Trivia *The MC from this game and the MC from Finally, in Love Again are both pastry chefs. *Nobel Michel is the only nation in the game that does not have an official emblem for its land. **The castle is also modeled after Mont Saint-Michel in France. *In this game, you are able to meet the original princes, except for Wilfred, Joshua and so far, Keith. **However, Glenn is the only original prince to have a sprite showing his age. It can be assumed that Joshua is deceased prior to the beginning of the game, affirmed by the sub story Tantalizing Time Travel: DresVan when the MC mentions that she had heard a great deal of King Joshua and desired to meet him. Wilfred has passed on and Keith is currently living on an island. *In the prologue, when you select Aslan, he mentions his butler, Lavi but it spelled as "Ravi" instead. *This game does have a GREE app version but it is currenty still in Japanese and can be found here. *The characters are designed by Itaru Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Hayden A. Spencer Category:Sieg Lieben Category:Kuon J. Casiraghi Category:Kevin A. Alford Category:Maximillion Levaincois Category:Oliver Button Category:Ivan Chernenkov Category:Aslan Mafdir Category:Games Category:Fantasy